


I Just Feel Complete When You're By My Side

by nationalnobody



Series: Muke & Cashton as Parents [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cashton, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke never thought that his son would ever ask him how he and Michael met. He really didn't. So when he did ask, needless to say, Luke was caught extremely off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Feel Complete When You're By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Muke as parents. Literally just fluff.

Luke never thought that his son would ever ask him how he and Michael met. He really didn't. So when he did ask, needless to say, Luke was caught extremely off guard.

The kid was so oblivious and uncaring that half the time Luke was scared he'd fail his classes. He didn't though and that really surprised the twenty-seven year old.

Luke had never prepared himself for something like this before and now he hadn't a clue of what to say. Michael was sitting calmly across from him while they ate dinner and Nicholas was grinning cheekily, awaiting his answer.

"Go on Lukey. Tell him." Michael said with a smirk, twirling the spaghetti around with his fork.

"Yeah dad please?" Nicholas insisted, puppy-dog eyes staring straight at him. Luke was done for. "Okay, okay! Enough with the eyes! And keep in mind, I'm not the best story teller so...”

Luke took a deep breath, giving Michael a look that said he owed him, before starting.

"You know we hated each other at first right? Not the most romantic beginning but we worked on it. Anyways, I first bumped into him at a party, well he bumped into me really.

He was so irritatingly attractive I just wanted to punch him in the face. He looked so nice it was horrid. Also, he had way more hair back then too Nick, you know your dad's becoming an old man now-"

Luke was cut off as a scrunched up napkin was thrown at him, a huffing Michael being the source of it. "I'm not old or bald yet so shut up."

Nicholas just giggled at his parents silliness. He tugged at Luke's sleeve, hoping he would continue. He did.

"Anyway! Your uncle Ashton was the one who hosted that party, well him and Calum both." Luke explained, a fond smile on his face as the memories came rushing back to him.

"Were uncle Ashton and uncle Calum married then? And can we go visit them soon? I wanna go play with Tess." The young blonde asked, pretty green eyes staring up at Luke. They reminded him of Michael.

"No but they were together. And okay, but only if you finish your homework and sleep early. We can go, maybe on Thursday? We'll have to ask them."

Michael groaned aloud, "Continue the story Luke! And Nick, enough questions. We'll discuss the visit later okay?" Nicholas only smiled and nodded in response.

"Right, where was I...So the party was pretty bad. It was full of alcohol and I didn't drink so that left me with nothing to do. Uncle Calum and uncle Ashton were off somewhere doing who knows what and I didn't know anybody else there so I just decided to go and sit out on the back porch.

I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when your dad came over to me and sat down. I'll be honest, I was a bit intimidated. Your dad looked like a real punk. Coloured hair, eyebrow piercing and a tattoo. I only had a lip ring, plus I looked like I was still in high-school.

But anyway, the moment he started speaking I just hated him. He was just so much cooler than me and he didn't even have to try and his voice was so soothing. It was a stupid reason to hate him really.

We spoke for a bit and I think he started hating me as well along the way somehow. Your dad told me a few years later that he hated me because he liked me and that really confused me. Nick, your dad can be really confusing you know.

...By the end of the night we were throwing insults at each other, though we had already exchanged numbers, and I left in a fit.

A week later I finally gained the courage to text him and we decided to hang out. We still threw insults at each other but I'm pretty sure it was like a defence mechanism. Who knew what was going through our young minds?" Luke paused for a moment, taking a sip of his water before continuing.

"We started hanging out more after that and well as the years went on everything just built up. A year after that party, we decided to live together with uncle Cal and Ash.

After the initial move in, we were both sorta in denial about liking each other for over a year, it was so stupid. Not to mention that during that time, we were both really grumpy and irritated and it annoyed uncle Ashton and uncle Calum to no end.

It actually came to the point where Ashton had decided to just lock us out of the apartment, that the four of us shared, until we confessed. Which we did in a very silly manner.

I was just stumbling over my words and your dad was glaring at me and yelling. I ended up crying but then your dad hugged me and made everything better." Luke paused when he realised that Michael was now playing with his fingers. It felt nice. Luke smiled shyly at the older boy before getting back to his tale.

"Uhm around two years later, uncle Calum and uncle Ashton decided that they wanted to buy a house and move in together so that left me and your dad alone. We lived in that apartment until we had enough money to move out.

By now we were serious about our relationship and your dad was the biggest sap Nick let me tell you. It was our three year anniversary when your dad proposed and oh my God it was just. It was really nice. I can't even describe it. I was just really happy. I said yes, of course, and then we started settling down.

About a year and a half after we moved into this house, we adopted you and it was by far the best decision of our lives."

Michael nodded at that statement as he ruffled Nicholas's hair. "We love you Nick okay? You're so important to the two of us. I hope you're aware of that." Michael’s voice was full of affection for his son and it made Nicholas duck his head down low in embarrassment.

Luke felt his chest tighten as he saw the way his son's eyes lit up. He was really blessed. He had Michael and Nicholas, he had no need for anything else. As long as his two most precious people were happy, he'd be content.

"Is that the whole story dad?" Nicholas asked, turning to Luke.

Luke smiled softly, "Yeah it's a shortened version because I'm tired. Maybe one day you'll hear the full story. How 'bout for now you go upstairs and let dad tuck you in while I clean up? Mikey, make sure he brushes his teeth!"

Nicholas nodded enthusiastically and clambered onto Michael's shoulders. "To the bed!" He exclaimed, giggling while burying his face into Michael's hair.

"Alright, alright." Michael mumbled with a smile as he began heading to the stairs.

Luke watched the two of them go, a feeling of elation filling his entire being. He was so lucky to have fallen in love with such a wonderful person and he was even luckier to have a family with him.

He was glad he got to tell Nicholas about how they first met. He felt that it was important that he remind himself of all the good times. Fond memories they were...

Michael was Luke's everything and he thought that it was such a monumental thing that even after being with Michael for over six years, he still couldn't get enough of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
